Drôle d'aventure
by Nwarky
Summary: /!\ Au cas où ce serait confus : Ceci est globalement un Jean x Marco, dans l'univers de FMAB. Parce que Marco avec un auto-mail, voilà tout.


Marco appréhendait déjà sa visite chez son ami. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il se rendait chez Jean, et ça ne risquait pas d'enchanter ce dernier. Marco réfléchissait déjà à différents moyens d'échapper à une mort certaine. Peut-être qu'en lui faisant un cadeau il se calmerait et ne le frapperai pas...? Cette idée ne traversa que son esprit, et fila aussitôt, il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas du genre à toucher les gens sur les sentiments ou leurs points faibles. Il était plus honnête que ça, et valait bien mieux.

Le paysage défilant rapidement sous ses yeux, une autre pensée frappa son esprit. Une pensée plus secrète, plus sentimentale... Cela faisait environ trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Jean, et cela l'enchantait au plus haut point, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Après trois mois de long et dur voyage, il ne pouvait que souffler et être soulagée de son retour chez lui. Tant pis s'il devait subir les jurons et les poings de son ami. Il y était habitué, et ça devenait plus une sorte d'affection que l'un apporte à l'autre plutôt que n'importe quel genre de souffrance. C'était assez drôle, si il oubliait la douleur d'un tournevis frappant son crâne de plein fouet. Un petit sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage, cachant également un léger sarcasme. Il sentit ses joues chauffer doucement, et se sentit stupide de rougir pour si peu, seul, dans un train. Une vieille dame le regarda bizarrement, ce qui le déstabilisa, mais il s'en fichait plus qu'autre chose.

Le train arriva en gare, et il se demanda si Jean était venu le chercher. Il contempla le quai, puis se souvint que son arrivée était une surprise, il n'avait pas mis au courant son camarade de sa venue. Il lui restait désormais deux bonnes heures de marche pour arriver au petit village où il logeait.

Il sortit du bâtiment où des trains arrivaient encore, et prit une grande inspiration. C'était si bon de respirer à nouveau l'air frais de l'est, le doux hivers laissant place à un chaleureux printemps. L'herbe avait reprit sa jolie couleur verte, et les fleurs recommençaient à fleurir. Les arbres bourgeonnaient tendrement, leurs feuilles dansant au gré du vent. Il pouvait rester debout ici des heures, à re-découvrir les traits du paysage qu'il semblait toujours connaître par cœur même après des mois d'absence. Mais il avait à faire ; il ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sans réparer son auto-mail. Il ajusta son sac à dos, et empoigna sa valise de sa main gauche, et commença sa route. Sur son chemin, il avait croisé quelques personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien trop longtemps, et ces derniers lui souhaitèrent un bon retour parmi eux. Il se souvenait pourquoi il adorait cette ville : les gens apportaient de la chaleur dans son cœur chaque fois qu'il venait. Leur gentillesse était sans pareille, et c'était très beau. Lors de ses voyages, il rencontrait aussi des personnes gentilles comme ceux de ce village, mais également d'autres au caractère bien trempé, et c'était parfois dur de se familiariser avec ces personnes. Mais avec le temps il s'y faisait, et réussissait à s'habituer. Il avait tant à découvrir dans le monde, il voulait tant découvrir, sa curiosité était à l'image de celle d'un enfant.

Il adorait tous ces voyages, et n'arrêterait cela pour rien au monde. Mais c'est parfois triste d'être seul dans ce genre d'aventure. Il aurait rêvé quelqu'un avec qui pouvoir partager ce bonheur. Il se demanda si Jean accepterait de le suivre, mais son métier était bien trop important pour lui. Et l'entendre parler de bricolage et mécanisme à longueur de journée n'était pas forcément très plaisant, parfois. Il l'aimait beaucoup, et lui était remerciant de lui avoir fabriqué ce bras métallique, et sans lui il aurait été fichu. Mais en entendre parler tout le temps... Il devait revoir cette idée, c'était quand même faisable. Après tout, il pourrait s'y habituer comme il l'avait fait au court de ses découvertes de nouveaux pays. Qui plus est, le prochain endroit où il comptait se rendre pourrait faire plaisir à son ami, alors... Pourquoi pas ?

Il descendait la colline et aperçut au loin la petite maison. On aurait dit une maison de poupée. Il voulait courir et sauter dans les bras de Jean. Il se retint, évidement, et continua sa marche tranquille. Arrivé à quelques pas de la porte, le chien aboya, tout content de son retour.

«Chhhhut! Tu vas gâcher la surprise!» il chuchota au chien, mais ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il vit le rideau de la fenêtre du salon s'ouvrir, et jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette sombre à l'intérieur. Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si elle se trouvait face à un rêve, et se dépêchât de courir ouvrit la porte.

Il restait là, debout, ébahi, sur le porche de la maison. Marco, caressant toujours le chien, le regarda tendrement, et lui sourit maladroitement. Il se releva et frotta sa chemise, et ne bougea pas non plus. Marco se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du cou avec son bras gauche, et le plus petit regarda son autre bras, remarquant qu'il était abîmé.

«Tu l'as encore cassé, c'est ça...»

Le brun rit sottement, ses joues rougissant légèrement. Jean le poursuivit alors, une clé à molette (original) à la main, et Marco prit ses jambes à son cou. Il riait alors que l'autre était effroyablement sérieux, et il finit par lancer sa clé, qui rebondit sur la tête du plus grand.

«Aïe euuh!» Marco se frotta la tête là où il y eût l'impact, et regarda son ami d'un air boudant.

Le châtain rit à son tour, et arrêta sa course pile à quelques centimètres de Marco. Ce dernier se retourna, laissant leur nez se frôler à peine. Il souriait, contrairement au regard tueur de l'autre, qui finit par sourire et apaiser les traits de son visage. Jean enlaça son ami, maladroitement, mais sincèrement. Aucun des garçons n'admettra leur joues rosies d'embarras et de joie.

Les deux étaient là, ne formant qu'un, sous le grand arbre de derrière la maison Rockbell. Marco leva les yeux, et se remémora quelques doux souvenirs. Également des souvenirs douloureux. Comme pourquoi et comment il avait perdu son bras, ce jour là.

Marco et Jean faisaient partie de l'armée, à l'époque. Ils avaient participé à quelques batailles et massacres, en petit nombre et jamais très longues, avant que le 'drame' arrive. Marco fut obligé d'être amputé, et Jean pensa toujours que c'était de sa faute. Marco avait vu le meurtrier s'approcher de son ami. Ce meurtrier, cet ennemi au teint pâle, au regard avide de sang et de colère, chargea son poignard sur le plus petit. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il était sauvé par le brun, qui s'était immiscé entre les deux hommes, et le poignard avait planté directement dans son bras droit. La douleur était intense à ce moment. Heureusement, il parvenu à être emmené dans un hôpital proche, et Jean fut contraint de le suivre, notamment dû au fait que son visage renvoyait une image de choc qui ne s'effaçait pas. Depuis ce jour, il s'en voulu toujours de ne pas avoir pu éviter cela à son ami, et se promit de veiller sur lui. Il lui fabriqua cet auto-mail lui sevrant désormais de bras. Jean déglutissait aux cris de douleurs lors des connections des nerfs, et ces cris abominables retentissaient dans sa tête lorsqu'il se souvenait, et s'en voulait toujours. Il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser pleinement, bien que pour Marco, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui est fait est fait, et il acceptait ses excuses quoiqu'il arrive.

Ils quittèrent l'armée avant le grand massacre d'Ishbal.

Marco secoua la tête comme pour balayer ces souvenirs, et se sépara de l'embrassade. Il sourit encore une fois, le regard un peu triste et gêné. Jean prit son bras gauche et le traîna à l'intérieur, une tonne d'insultes déferlant sur Marco. _''Tu devrais faire plus attention !'', ''Tu ne sais pas le temps que ça me prend de réparer ça à chaque fois !'', ''Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarqué pour finir dans cet état ?'', ''Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive plus de mal.''_. Il était à la fois attentionné, inquiet, et en colère contre lui.

Une fois, Marco le taquina en rétorquant ''Mais n'oublie pas que c'est ta faute si on en est là !'', mais il regretta aussitôt, car des larmes de honte et de désolé perlaient dans les yeux de son ami. Il s'excusa mille fois à la suite, et lui promit de ne plus jamais dire cela, et que c'était faux, il préférait ça plutôt que pleurer la mort de Jean qui serait arrivée ce jour là.

Cette 'blague' à l'intention de Jean ne se produit qu'une fois, il y a déjà plusieurs années.

Jean réparait son bras mécanique pendant que Marco lui racontait ses voyages. Il était si émerveillé lorsqu'il racontait ses aventures. Il l'aurait été encore plus avec Jean à ses côtés pour voir tout ça. Il lui expliquait son arrivée à Xing, guidé par la petite Mikasa qu'il avait rencontré par hasard dans une rue d'Amestris. Il lui dit qu'il aimait beaucoup le 'petit chat' qui était sur son épaule, qui se révéla être en réalité un panda du nom d'Eren. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très facilement énervé, et n'hésitait pas à mordre quiconque osait l'embêter lui ou sa maîtresse. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait réussit à le dompter sagement. Ensuite, il avait visité le nord, les murailles de Briggs, et s'était fait prendre pour un voleur. Au début, il comptait simplement rester au petit village nordique, mais il s'était perdu en se baladant dans les collines. Les gens là bas étaient très sympa, sauf les soldats avec leur 'loi du plus fort'. Il s'était rendu à beaucoup de petits villages ensuite, et tout était magnifique. La plus belle chose qu'il a retenu était l'entraide des villageois de Lior, reconstruisant ensemble leur village qui, suite à une non-entente, avait été détruit.

Jean était concentré sur la réparation, mais ne manquait pas un mot de la bouche de son ami. Il était si enchanté qu'il ait pu vivre tout ça, il en était presque jaloux. Il avait déjà songé à partir avec lui à 'l'aventure', mais n'avait jamais osé demander, et si Marco lui demandait il refusait, trouvant une excuse. De plus, il ne comptait pas lâcher sa passion de si tôt, fabriquer et réparer différents types de membres mécaniques, des bras, des jambes, des mains, des pieds... Il n'en ressentait jamais l'impression, mais ce travail était tout aussi important pour n'importe qui ayant perdu une partie de son corps. C'était tout bonnement un renouveau, une vie sauvée et 'améliorée'. C'était précieux. Marco le savait, il le voyait et le vivait. Mais Jean semblait ne pas le remarquer, et faisait simplement ce qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Ce qu'il préférait dans ce 'travail', c'est qu'il pouvait voir le torse de Marco, et il en profitait pour admirer ses formes, ses lignes, ses courbes... Il balaya la pensée avant que son ami ne remarque son regard dévoreur.

«Eh bien, ça avait l'air si chouette !»

«Ça l'était ! Tu devrais venir avec moi un jour, Jean.»

«Aah... Hum, je ne pense pas pouvoir, j'ai-»

«Je sais, ton travail.» Marco le coupa, assez sèchement. _'Pourquoi son travail passe toujours avant moi ?'_ il se demanda. Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage s'attrista, et il commença à bouder, encore.

«M-Mais Marco ! Ce n'est pas ça... Enfin si en partie, mais...» Jean n'avait pas d'explication. Il avait peut-être simplement peur de quitter sa petite maison et laisser sa mère seule ici.

«Si jamais tu changes d'avis... Sache que je passerai bientôt à ce village, tu sais, remplit d'auto-mail plus fous les uns que les autres.»

Les yeux de Jean s'illuminèrent.

«Q-quoi ?! Tu comptes passer à Rush Valley ? Et tu pensais y aller sans moi ?!» sa voix augmenta d'un octave, le faisant passer pour une jeune fille de 14 ans.

Le brun rit. «Mais non, idiot. C'est pour ça que je te demandais de me suivre, pour une fois.»

Jean sentit une sensation étrange mais agréable dans son estomac. Un mélange d'excitation, de fierté, comme des papillons volant à l'intérieur.

«Si tu m'y emmènes, je t'aimerai tellement fort.» Jean reconsidéra ses mots, remarquant tout juste ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

Marco rougit violemment, et détourna le regard. Il se contenta de sourire, regardant Jean en coin. «Alors c'est décidé ?»

«Oh ouiii !» l'angoisse du châtain disparu pour laisser place à l'imagination d'un énorme nombre de membres mécaniques et de différentes formes, mécanismes, différents matériaux, des boulons de tous les types, des-

«Hey ! Allô la Lune ici Marco. Dépêche toi de me réparer ça au lieu de rêvasser !»

Jean essuya sa bouche qui commençait à baver, lui lança un regard noir, et le frappa amicalement avec un tournevis sur son torse.

«S'il-te-plaît.» ajouta le grand, battant des cils comme une collégienne, et riant sottement.

Jean soupira, et termina rapidement ses réparations, modifications et améliorations. Marco le remercia, et décida de passer plusieurs jours ici, afin de préparer leur départ proche et se reposer également.

Après une semaine, tout était plus ou moins rentré à la normale chez les Rockbell. La mère de Jean accueillait toujours Marco, étant donné qu'il avait perdu ses deux parents il y a des années déjà. C'était une des raisons qui avait poussé Marco à partir de l'armée, ses parents n'avaient rien demandé et furent attaqué lors d'un de leur séjour dans un village ce qu'il y a de plus 'normal' et inoffensif. A ce moment, Marco avait déjà perdu son bras et certaines de ses capacités avec. Le père de Jean était mort également d'un coup de l'armée, mais cette fois, mort vaillamment au combat. Quand Jean avait apprit la nouvelle, il voulut y entrer pour suivre les traces de son père, mais abandonna ses plans suite à l'accident de Marco, qui se révéla plus important que lui. Il comprit à cet instant de ne plus compter sur les morts ainsi que suivre leurs traces et mourir idiotement, mais plutôt de suivre les vivants et tout faire pour les protéger. Il ne connaissait certes que peu de monde, étant donné qu'il restait dans son petit village contrairement à Marco, mais une chose était sûre : il les protégerait. Marco, sa mère, ses amis, il voulait les protéger.

Marco commençait à s'impatienter sur la question de quand ils partiraient, et Jean n'était que plus euphorique à cette idée. Leur train arriverait en fin de matinée. Le châtain se sentait un peu inquiet pour sa mère, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la laisser seule lui faisait se sentir un peu coupable de dieu-sait-quoi. La pauvre femme avait dû endurer le départ de son mari, et voir son fils la quitter encore ne lui faisait qu'appréhender. Elle avait déjà tenté de le retenir avant qu'il s'engage pour combattre, puis s'était résignée face à son fils si têtu. Elle ne se réjouit que plus à son retour, et à son arrêt dans l'armée. Jean était certes une forte tête, qui cherchait la bagarre à qui savait trouver, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il était déjà entré en conflit avec sa mère plusieurs fois auparavant, avant de comprendre qu'il se devait de la préserver. Il faisait beaucoup d'effort, et avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions.

«Fais attention à toi, mon petit Jean !»

«Maman... Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?»

«On est jamais trop prudent ! Prend soin de toi, bon sang.» Elle embrassa tendrement le front de son fils, qui s'efforçait de ne pas trop grogner. «Fais attention à toi aussi, Marco, et veille bien sur mon fils.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame ! Veillez sur vous aussi !» Elle embrassa le plus grand sur son front également, et celui-ci sourit, sous un déglutis de Jean.

Ils sortirent de la maison, Mme. Rockbell appelant son fils et son ami, faisant de grands signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent la voir.

«Essaie de ne pas tomber amoureux d'une clé à molette.» Marco rit sottement.

«Marco !» Jean lui donna un violent coup de coude, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir les rires du brun.

«Ni d'un bras en métal !» Il lui montra son bras droit, où se trouvait son auto-mail, et Jean tourna la tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant avant de reprendre leur expression énervée, sourcils froncés. _C'est pas_ que _de ton bras dont je tomberai amoureux,_ pensa le châtain.

«Si c'est pour entendre ça toute la journée, je préfère rentrer.» Il croisa les bras. Il ne boudait pas vraiment, il se sentait juste un peu offensé.

«Arg, mais je plaisante ! Aller, fais pas cette tête.» Il posa sa main dans les cheveux presque blonds du plus petit, et secoua sa tête, remuant à travers les fines mèches de cheveux, caressant du bout des doigts son crâne. Cela suffit pour apaiser le regard foudroyant de son ami.

Durant le voyage, Jean s'était endormit sur l'épaule de Marco. Ce dernier était accoudé à la fenêtre, toujours un sourire inexplicable gravé sur sa face. Il lança un regard au doux dormeur posé sur lui, remarquant qu'il bavait légèrement, et il ferma sa bouche, un audible son résonna. Il était si mignon quand il dormait. Ses traits du visage semblaient plus calmes, relaxés. On aurait cru voir un enfant qui rêvait paisiblement, déconnecté du monde extérieur, du monde réel.

 _«Le train arrive en gare de Rush Valley. Préparez-vous à sortir.»_

Argh, c'était injuste. Devoir réveiller une si mignonne boule de poil endormie profondément était tout bonnement injuste. Qui plus est, la gentille et douce boule de poil se transformerait aussitôt en lion sauvage prêt à dévorer n'importe qui ose mal le regarder.

«Hey, belle au bois dormant, on est arrivé. Debout !»

Marco le secoua un peu, et retira son poids de son épaule. Enfin, essaya. Puisque Jean enroula son bras autour de son cou.

«Attends... Deux minutes.» Et il enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun.

Finalement, après une douce bataille 'matinale' -c'était le soir, assez tard, mais c'était un nouveau réveil pour le châtain-, Jean accepta de se lever et descendre du train. Plus que l'excitation de voir des centaines de nouveaux modèles d'auto-mail et autres invention, il préférait dormir sur un si doux coussin qu'était Marco lui-même. Mais, il voulait aussi voir ces centaines d'auto-mail, et se força de partir du corps chaud sous lui pour laisser place à une douce caresse d'un vent frais de printemps. Il n'était que trop épanoui de descendre, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, brillant comme des étoiles. Marco devait le retenir avant de le perdre parmi la foule, ou dans la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien. Même Jean risquait de se perdre, il était hors de question de le laisser filer n'importe où.

«Je vais te présenter une amie qui fabrique des auto-mail, elle habite dans la montagne, ne pars pas tout de suite !» il tira l'épaule de son ami délicatement vers lui, l'empêchant de bousculer une vieille dame.

«Oui oui, maman.» rétorqua le châtain, un rictus aux lèvres.

«C...Comment ça, "maman"? Je suis si sévère que ça ?» Le châtain rit, et ils plongèrent dans un léger silence.

Il marchèrent un moment avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. C'était une douce pluie de printemps, les nuages jouant à cache-cache avec le soleil. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger à un petit restaurant, puis décidèrent de reprendre leur chemin tout droit vers les montagnes. Malheureusement, plus l'altitude augmentait, plus la pluie était forte. Aucun des deux garçons ne voyait à plus de 10 mètres, un épais brouillard se formant autour d'eux.

«On aurait dû attendre que ça se calme, Marco...»

Un éclair jaillit des nuages noirs, suivit d'un grondement venant du ciel, comme pour affirmer les dires de Jean. Ils n'avaient pas de parapluie, bien qu'avec ces rafales de vent il n'aurait que très peu été utile. C'était tout nouveau pour le plus jeune, cette nouvelle aventure. Bien que pour Marco c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à un orage pareil, pour Jean, c'était d'un autre degré. Il se cramponnait au bras gauche de son ami, comme si cela l'aiderait à faire évacuer sa peur et sa crainte. Ça réussissait à l'apaiser un peu, c'était déjà ça.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Marco réalisa qu'il s'était trompé de chemin. _"Et la pluie qui ne s'arrête toujours pas... Je vais me faire encore frapper moi."_ Il remarqua une petite grotte au loin, sous laquelle ils pourraient s'abriter le temps que le déluge se calme. Ça n'avait pas l'air du très grand confort, mais ça pouvait les accueillir tous les deux.

«Hum... Je propose qu'on aille s'abriter là-bas, ça va être difficile de continuer plus longtemps avec un temps pareil.» Le châtain acquiesça, et ils escaladèrent les quelques rochers pour atteindre l'entrée de la grotte.

Durant l'orage, ils restèrent agrippés l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer de l'humidité de la petite grotte. De plus, la grotte était assez étroite, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espace s'ils voulaient être correctement abrités de la pluie glaciale.

«J'espère que tout ça se calmera vite...» soupira un Jean découragé. Il tremblait à cause du froid, alors qu'une heure auparavant il rayonnait de chaleur du soleil printanier.

Marco ne se sentait pas de lui avouer qu'ils s'étaient trompé de route, et qu'ainsi ils devraient mettre quasiment deux fois plus de temps en rebroussant chemin. Pourtant il devait lui dire, car s'il ne s'était pas trompé, ils seraient déjà arrivé à la petite fabrique d'auto-mails. Il regarda son ami, cherchant une façon de lui annoncer son erreur. Le châtain tremblait et regardait le sol, les yeux mi-ouverts, reniflant légèrement avant d'éternuer de plein fouet. Marco se sentait d'autant plus coupable de la grippe à portée de main de Jean. Mais quand il regardait son ami si mal, il souriait malgré tout, son sourire apportant un peu de chaleur dans le petit abri. Il voulait aussi être le protecteur du plus jeune, alors il enroula son bras autour de son épaule, avant de le serrer contre son torse. Le châtain enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun, et ce dernier reposa son front contre son épaule. Ils semblaient se réchauffer beaucoup plus, notamment dû au fait que les deux jeunes hommes virèrent au rouge, ce qui caressait leur joues. Marco ne pouvait définitivement pas briser ce moment en énervant le châtain, pourtant sa bouche s'ouvrit plus vite qu'il n'eut le temps d'y penser.

«Hmm... Jean ? Euh...» après une rapide réflexion, il espérait que son ami n'avait pas entendu son hésitation.

«Qu'y a-t-il Marco ?»

Zut, raté.

«Euhhh... Comment dire...?» il réfléchit vite à une façon de le dire, mais le regard perçant de son ami relevé sur lui, transperçant ses yeux, était très déstabilisant. «Je... J'ai... Je me suis, hum, trompé...? De...chemin ?» Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tourné cette affirmation en question, mais il se sentait peut-être plus sûr par ce biais.

«...C'est à dire ?» son regard s'assombrit, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sa bouche perdit son sourire en coin, laissant place à une ligne, lui donnant une expression imperceptible.

«Euh... Ne t'énerve pas, mais à un croisement, on a dû tourner à droite au lieu de gauche, ou l'inverse, je n'sais pas...» Le petit ne répondit rien, Marco prit alors une initiative pour continuer ses excuses. «M-Mais par ce temps, c'est difficile d'y voir quelque chose ! Enfin...»

Le châtain posa son index sur la bouche du plus grand. «C'est bon, c'est rien. On retrouvera le chemin une fois tout ça calmé, non ?» son expression était étrange. Il semblait plus froid, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la colère. C'était peut-être plus une... Déception ? Il ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration.

Il ne pût que sourire devant le visage rouge bouillonnant du brun.

 _/Il ne savait pas trop quand la pluie avait cessé. Il s'était réveillé avec une lumière forte devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant presque. Quand s'était-il endormi ? Il s'était endormi contre le torse de son ami ? Il sentait que sa tête était contre quelque chose de doux et chaleureux, c'était donc probable. Il releva doucement la tête, et rencontra les grands yeux bruns de son ami, le contemplant intensément._

 _«Oh, tu es réveillé.»_

 _Sa voix était si douce et accrocheuse, c'était presque inhabituel, ça ne lui collait pas, c'était presque...irréel._

 _«O-oui... Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Tu aurais pu me réveiller quand le soleil était de retour... Combien de temps tu as attendu ?»_

 _«Pas si longtemps que ça.» il posa sa main sur les cheveux du châtain, la remuant gracieusement parmi les nombreuses mèches tombant jusque son front. Son sourire ne diminuait pas, il s'agrandissant presque si c'était encore possible. Jean se sentait bien à cet instant, et il ne voulait pas que son ami s'arrête. C'était agréable. Il poussa un doux grognement, c'était presque un gémissement, ce qui éveilla le plus grand. Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du brun, et ce dernier l'embrassa dans ses cheveux. Il sentait son sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres, alors il sourit à son tour. Le brun prit le menton du chatâin pour redresser sa tête, la tournant pour lui faire face. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs yeux de pénétraient. Le brun avança légèrement son visage pour se faire rencontrer ses lèvres avec celles du châtain, puis...-/_

«Jean ? Jean !»

 _Que ?!_

«Jean ! Tu m'entends ? Ça va ?»

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était face au torse de son ami. Il avait...bavé sur lui ?

Il se releva brusquement, et essaya de clarifier son esprit.

 _C'était un rêve, juste avant... ? Ca semblait si réel._

«D-Désolé ! Quoi que j'ai fait... Désolé !» il paniqua.

«Non non ! Tout va bien, Jean.» il regarda sa chemise, à l'endroit où avait bavé son ami. «Regarde.» il montra du doigt l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait, illuminant la grotte auparavant si froide et peu accueillante. «L'orage a cessé. On peut reprendre la route, d'accord ?»

Jean hocha la tête. Il était un peu chamboulé, mais il se leva.

«B-Bien, qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?» il rit nerveusement, face au regard curieux et béat du brun. Sans plus de questions, ils reprirent la route, Marco réfléchissait à un moyen de regagner le bon chemin.

«On pourrait regagner le sentier en prenant ce chemin... Mais ça prendrait des heures. Je connais un raccourci, suis-moi. » Marco prit la main du châtain, comme pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait bien. Il n'était pas très sûr de la réaction de son ami à propos du-dit raccourci, mais il n'avait pas tellement envie de redescendre toute la montagne et risquer un glissement de terrain. Remarque, un glissement de terrain ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un effondrement de roche. Mais ils le feraient.

«Je ne vois plus de sentier... Tu es sûr que c'est bien par là? » le châtain chuchota.

«Fais-moi confiance, Jean. » Il lui montra son sourire le plus rassurant possible, bien qu'il n'était pas très sûr lui même.

Après quelques minutes de marche déterminée mais incertaine, ils débouchèrent devant un grand fossé.

«Et maintenant... Dis-moi où tu vois un chemin. »

Marco regarda Jean, les sourcils froncés, comme pour lui dire ''arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, tout va bien'' (Jean avait compris ce regard), puis Marco pointa du doigt vers la droite, un chemin étroit à l'allure d'un parcours de funambule se dessinant contre le mur de la montagne.

«Tu... Tu n'as pas l'intention d'escalader ça ? De _nous_ faire escalader ça ?! »

Un autre sourire vint décorer le visage doux de Marco, cette fois-ci un sourire gêné, avec une pointe de défi et de sarcasme dissimulé à l'intérieur. Il se gratta la nuque de sa main droite, et frissonna au toucher du métal froid contre son corps plutôt chaud.

«Aller, n'aie-pas peur ! Si tu veux je te porte pendant que tu fermes les yeux.» Il murmura également en petit ''froussard'' qu'il regretta aussitôt, espérant que Jean ne l'aie pas entendu, et qu'il ne mette pas sa vie en danger à cause d'un 'défi'.

«Comment ça, froussard ? Tu vas voir. »

Raté, apparemment.

Ils s'approchèrent du ravin, et Jean commença à marcher, le dos collé au mur.

«Jean ! Surtout, ne regarde pas en bas, reste bien collé au mur... Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort et devoir l'annoncer à ta mère, lui avouant que tout était de ma faute ! » En fait, Marco pensait surtout _''J'espère que tu ne mourras pas, tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir et me laisser seul. J'ai encore besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre.'',_ mais il ne dit pas ça à son ami. Qui sait sa réaction ? Il aurait été choqué et aurait glissé sur une roche, descendant lentement jusqu'au fond du précipice. Non non, Marco balaya cette pensée, ça n'allait pas arriver. Jean était fort, il ne pouvait pas simplement tomber comme ça faute d'inattention. Jean était même sans doute plus fort que lui, physiquement parlant. Mentalement, il était une forte tête, toujours à chercher la bagarre, mais il n'utilisait pas ses capacité à bon escient.

«Je ne tomberai pas. J'ai encore tant de choses à faire, en particulier une...»

Il s'arrêta, une main accrochée au mur, la tête tournée vers le ciel bleu, sans nuages à l'horizon. Marco se demanda de quoi il pouvait parler, quel pouvait-être cette chose sans doute importante à faire à tout prix avant de mourir? Peut-être surveiller sa mère et ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Il ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps à la question, un Jean aux joues roses lui faisant désormais face et lui disant «Oublie ce que je viens de dire, continuons. ». Ils continuèrent alors leur périple de la montagne.

«Encore un effort. On a fait les trois quarts du chemin ! »

Ils étaient presque arrivés et semblaient presque tirés d'affaire, mais le chemin rétrécissait à vue d'œil sur la dernière partie du 'parcours'. Un pas de travers, et c'était la chute assurée.

«Ma-Aah ! »

Évidemment. _Presque._

«Jean ! Jean ne bouge plus ! »

Un bout de roche venait de tomber à quelques centimètres du visage de Jean. Son nez avait ripé à cause de la roche, mais il n'avait rien de grave. En revanche, le gros caillou avait cogné violemment le petit 'chemin' _(''comment peut-on appeler ça un chemin, i peine la place d'y mettre les deux pieds !'')_ , ce qui fit trembler les deux compagnons. Heureusement, ils étaient bien agrippés, mais la main gauche de Jean glissa, le faisant lâcher prise... Avant que Marco ne la rattrape, de justesse. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas mourir ici, pas maintenant, et pas après les choses bien pires qu'ils avaient pû vivre leur temps dans l'armée. L'expression de Jean était effrayée, tandis que celle de Marco ? Elle devait l'être deux fois plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on porte un auto-mail qu'on a la plus grande force qui soit, au contraire. Les capacités sont même réduites. Mais suite aux modifications de Jean, elles semblaient légèrement améliorées. Il parvint à remonter Jean ; c'était impossible de le faire asseoir vu l'étroitesse du sentier, donc il se mit directement debout.

Ils sautèrent par dessus le petit trou engendré par la chute du rocher, et firent la dernière ligne droite en marche rapide, presque trottinant, étant donné l'élargissement de la zone.

Ils avaient réussi à sortir de là sain et sauf. Avec quelques égratignures, certes.

Le bras mécanique du brun avait craqué, et il n'arrivait plus à faire bouger son coude librement. Il grinçait, et était difficile à plier.

Jean avait le nez en sang, un peu de peau lui étant arraché. Il saignait également à la main, quelques coupures visibles. Il s'en fichait, il ne sentait presque pas la douleur.

Les deux respiraient fortement après de telles émotions. Ils ne pouvaient dire aucun mot. Ils s'étaient assis sur le sol encore mouillé, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Peu à peu, leur crainte disparaissait malgré tout.

«J'ai bien cru... qu'on allait y passer. » lâcha Jean entre deux respirations.

Marco se sentait déjà coupable de tout ce qu'il venait de leur arriver.

«Désolé. Je- »

«Hors de question que tu remettes la faute sur toi et ton 'je n'aurai pas dû t'entraîner là dedans'. J'avais accepté, je connaissais vaguement les risques, et peu importe. On s'en est sorti. »

Jean le connaissait trop bien. «Mh... Si tu le dis. » Marco tourna la tête. Il n'osait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux, le sol était sans doutes plus beau. _Comme si._

«Ton... Ton bras, ça va ? »

«Hm? » Il regarda à l'emplacement de son bras droit, bougeant lentement les doigts métalliques. «Oui je crois...? »

«Non non. Je parle de l'autre bras. »

Le brun se tourna vers Jean, confus, avant de jeter un œil à son autre bras, le seul encore valide.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait une entaille, et que du sang coulait le long de son coude jusque ses longs doigts fins.

«Il faut se dépêcher d'arriver chez ton amie, avant que ça empire !» il se leva, et tendit une main à Marco.

«Jean ! Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure.» il attrapa sa main afin de se relever, et tint son bras gauche. «On arrivera vite chez elle. C'est à environ 30 minutes d'ici, je crois... »

«Tu auras assez de force ? Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je te porte- »

«Jean ! » Marco rit maladroitement. «Je vais bien ! Ne te fais pas de soucis. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, reposés de leurs émotions. Marco vacillait légèrement à chaque pas, _'Il ne s'est pas cassé la jambe, j'espère ?'_ pensa Jean en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Le châtain se sentait tout aussi rassuré qu'inquiet. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait 'mit en danger' son ami et lui-même, mais il sentait une pointe de culpabilité en lui... Comme si, tout ce qu'entreprenait Marco, bien ou mal, était de sa faute. Depuis qu'il avait perdu son bras, Jean se sentait coupable de chaque action tournant mal à l'escient de Marco. Chaque fois qu'il regardait son bras droit, sa fabrication, son auto-mail, il se souvenait du malheur qu'il a pu causer à son ami. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir fier du résultat de son travail gentiment offert à son ami, ou justement coupable du fait qu'il ait dû le recevoir.

Marco le rassurait toujours, lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute, que s'il avait voulu le protéger, c'était de son plein gré. _Tu es juste trop naïf et sauverai n'importe qui_ , venait la réponse du châtain, bien qu'il ne le disait pas à voix haute. Car en fait, Marco, bien que doté d'une gentillesse extrêmement effrayante, n'aurait pas sauvé n'importe qui. Jean devait être spécial pour qu'il ait risqué sa propre vie pour lui, mais Jean ne le comprenait pas. Comment un être si égoïste, inutile, arrogant et bien d'autres défauts pouvait être _spécial_ pour une personne n'ayant que des qualités, aucun défauts ? Il était comme un Dieu, et Jean était comme le Diable. Comment une paire pareille pouvait s'entendre malgré leurs différences ?

Ils atteignirent rapidement la petite auberge de l'amie de Marco. Ils accélérèrent le pas à la vue de l'habitation, pour pouvoir enfin se vider de toutes les dernières émotions.

Marco frappa à la porte.

 _«J'arrive j'arrive ! »_ , une voix de l'intérieur se fit entendre. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la porte, un immense sourire de joie et de surprise apparu sur son visage. «Oh ! Marco ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Tout va bien ? » Elle reprit en considération ses mots, après avoir examiné son bras gauche, et l'homme légèrement scarifié derrière l'épaule du brun. «Que t'est-il arrivé ?! Entre immédiatement ! Le docteur Springer est là. Il va vous soigner ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent sans demander leur reste. Marco connaissait bien le docteur Springer, il l'avait déjà aidé à se rétablir d'une violente blessure suite à une mauvaise rencontre. Le brun songea à faire les présentations de Jean à ses deux amis, mais le moment n'était pas opportun pour l'instant. Ils s'assirent tout deux calmement sur le canapé, faisant un signe de la tête pour saluer le médecin.

«Marco ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore subit une bagarre ! » le docteur s'écria.

Marco sentit le regard de Jean confus sur lui, et sentit ses joues chauffer. Il n'avait, en effet, jamais pensé à lui parler de ces petites histoires qui tournaient mal, et finissait par se prendre des coups. Il ripostait rarement, son cœur était trop bon pour oser lever la main sur quelqu'un. Pourtant, la plupart du temps, ses agresseurs le méritaient, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune réelle raison de le mettre à terre.

Le jour où il riposta pour la première fois, étrangement violemment, ces attaques ne s'étaient plus produites jusqu'à son départ vers une autre ville.

/ Il y avait beaucoup de voleurs à Rush Valley. Cette ville qui semblait pourtant prospère, abritait de dangereux voleurs. Leurs proies étaient bien souvent les pauvres voyageurs naïfs, inconscients du 'danger' qui les guettait.

Il avait déjà eu à faire quelques fois aux voleurs, et savait en découdre. La plupart du temps, il ne sortait qu'avec quelques égratignures. Il ne se battait peut-être pas violemment, mais il se défendait suffisamment : son vocabulaire et ses arguments clouaient sur place n'importe quel agresseur. Et si jamais il allait trop loin dans ses propos, il finissait battu et se contentait de fuir. Contre une ou deux personnes, c'était relativement facile.

C'était un soir de doux hiver que Marco se fit attaqué par ces gens.

Ils étaient quatre autour de lui, et demandaient de l'argent. Ils l'avaient battus et mis à terre, fouillant ses poches, et dérobant la gourmette en or qu'il portait précieusement à son poignet. Contre quatre, c'était presque impossible de s'en sortir sans blessure, et encore moins de ne pas se faire piquer quelques misérables pièces... Le brun avait riposté, ce soir là. Il ne savait pas comment il avait parvenu à sortir toute cette rage de lui, et était effrayé de lui-même à ce moment précis. Il ne le voyait pas, mais la lueur dans ses yeux était déterminée et blessée. _Comment osent-ils toucher à cette gourmette ? Ils ne savent même pas ce que ça signifie pour moi !_. Cette gourmette était le dernier souvenir matériel de ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser disparaître comme ça, pas par les mains de cleptomanes insouciants. Il avait blessé le, sans doute, leader du petit groupe, et s'en était sorti avec le nez déboîté et son auto-mail détraqué suite au choc contre le sol.

C'était suite à ce combat lors de la fin de l'hiver qu'il avait planifié de retourner voir Jean au printemps. /

Marco rit nerveusement. «Pas vraiment... c'est, différent de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Jean le regardait, confus. _Marco s'était déjà battu... ? C'était pour ça qu'il cassait soudainement son auto-mail ? Et il ne m'en a jamais parlé... Je tuerai tous ces connards qui l'approcheront de près ou de loin-_

 _Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Jean. Suite à cette information, tu sais que Marco sait se défendre, au moins... Qui plus est, on a quand même tenu ensemble plusieurs mois pendant notre séjour dans l'armée, il savait vraiment se défendre. Pourquoi penses-tu à ça maintenant ? Marco est fort._

«Hmm ? »

Jean sortit de ses pensées suite au regard questionnant et inquiet du brun.

«Allons ! » le docteur coupa leur regards intenses. «Tout va bien, je vais vous nettoyer et vous bander tout ça, nous discuterons plus tard. »

Le médecin Springer fit son travail soigneusement ; malgré son air de gamin stupide, contre tout attente, il était très doué à ce métier. Il était le médecin le plus apprécié de ce village, et on comprenait pourquoi : il était souriant et drôle, et parvenait à faire rire ses patients, tout en les soignant incroyablement bien.

«Je n'ai même pas fait les présentations, avec ces histoires ! » Marco sauta sur ses pied, se levant brusquement. Il montra du doigt la demoiselle en face d'eux, s'adressant à Jean, « C'est Sasha, mon amie. Sasha, voici Jean, mon meilleur ami d'enfance. »

«C'est donc lui le Jean dont tu nous parlait tant ! » elle s'exclama de joie, visiblement contente d' _enfin_ pouvoir le rencontrer. Marco sentit ses joues rougir furieusement sous le regard taquin de Jean.

«M-mh... O-oui, c'est lui. E-et donc, voici le docteur Springer. Docteur, Jean. »

«Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Conny, bon sang ! Je parais tellement plus vieux quand on m'appelle docteur. »

«Mais tu es vieux. » l'extravagante Sasha répondit avec un sourire joueur. Ces deux là ensemble étaient pire que des enfants, vraiment. Marco soupira, amusé. Conny chassa Sasha à travers la maison pendant plusieurs minutes, sous les rires incessants de Sasha et des deux autres garçons. Quand tout se calma et revint à la 'normale', Conny se rassit.

«Enfin bref, appelle-moi Conny. Et ton petit-ami peut aussi m'appeler comme ça. »

Il y eut un silence incroyablement gênant dans l'atmosphère. Il semblait avoir duré des heures, alors qu'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Marco, autant que Jean, rougirent véritablement fort sur leur visage, et leur cou, jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Ce n'était pas une constatation qui était attendue de la part des deux jeunes hommes, ils étaient horriblement surpris. Et mal à l'aise. Et impossible de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est regarder intensément le docteur, cherchant de l'aide dans leur détresse.

«Qu-quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

«Ce... Ce n'est pas mon, hum... petit-ami... » Marco bégaya, jetant un rapide coup d'œil (étonnamment déçu) à Jean.

«Ah- Ah ! Haha ! Oui, non, nous ne sommes pas... En effet, oui. » Jean tenta maladroitement de rectifier le tir, mais il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa détresse.

Après ce petit 'incident', les quatre se mirent à rire. Ensuite, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi, et de la soirée, à parler de leurs aventures pour Marco, apprendre à se connaître pour Jean... Sasha lui présenta quelques unes de ces fabrications métalliques, et Jean se sentait sur une autre planète. Ce dernier n'avait pas passé de si bonne journée depuis un long moment. Depuis la dernière visite de Marco chez lui, en fait.

Ils prirent le chemin des chambres (il y avait 3 chambres à l'étage, l'une étant occupée par Sasha, la deuxième par Conny, Jean et Marco dormaient dans la même pièce, dans deux lits séparés.) et se préparèrent à dormir.

Ou plutôt, à laisser leurs pensées dériver.

Jean se demandait toujours comment c'était arrivé, et pourquoi en premier lieu. Il n'était pas très conscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ce ne fut que récemment qu'il éteignit ses doutes. Il connaissait Marco depuis si longtemps, il passaient leurs journées ensemble depuis leurs plus jeune âge. Le fait qu'ils fussent voisins n'arrangeait pas les choses, et suite à la perte de ses parents, lorsque Marco déménagea chez lui et sa mère, ça ne fit qu'agrandir leur relation. Ils étaient évidemment meilleurs amis, mais Jean se questionnait parfois sur le _plus_... S'ils l'étaient, ou s'ils pourraient l'être. Ils étaient incroyablement proche, bien plus que de simples meilleurs amis, et cela relevait des questions sur Jean. Il se questionnait non seulement sur leur relation ensemble, mais également sur lui. Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, il se sentait heureux plus que jamais. Le savoir présent près de lui lui faisait un bien fou. Lui qui montrait rarement ses sentiments, se sentait comme un livre ouvert face au grand brun. Il se sentait parfois coupable, puis rassuré, ensuite incertain, conforté, en sécurité, et plus fort que tout, amoureux. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion, il était amoureux de son ami qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Qu'il semblait connaître depuis toujours, avant même leur rencontre, avant même leur naissance peut-être. Il était tombé amoureux de Marco Elric.

Ce dernier n'en savait rien bien sûr, mais Jean aurait tout donné pour qu'il ressente la même chose. Il aurait tout donné pour le sentir proche de lui, le câliner éternellement, respirer son odeur douce et mielleuse, traverser ses doigts parmi ses mèches de cheveux noirs, parcourir son visage le long de ses tâches de rousseur les comptant une à une, plonger son regard fort dans les grands yeux marron noisette doux et rassurant de son comparse.

De leur fenêtre, ils pouvaient contempler les étoiles. _Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un._ Jean pensa presque salement.

«Hey, Marco... » Il chuchotait, pensant qu'il dormait, écoutant sa respiration si paisible. Il regarder son corps presque immobile, se levant lentement à chaque inspiration.

Il se retourna, son dos face à Marco désormais. «Je me demande si... » il chuchota encore plus doucement, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas le réveiller. Il voulait s'assurer d'être capable de dire ça à voix haute, mais pas à ce qu'il l'entende. «...si un jour, tu comprendras ce que je ressens... pour toi. » _C'est si niais, ça ne te ressemble pas, Rockbell !_ pensa la forte tête. Il soupira, et se cacha presque entièrement sous ses couvertures, avant de fermer les yeux.-

«Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Jean... ?»

Lorsque le châtain ouvrit les yeux, il était coincé sous le poids de son ami, ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, sa tête à quelques centimètres de Jean.

«Moi ? Je n'ai rien dit du t-tout ! » il sentit tout son corps augmenter de température, ses joues rougissant.

Le sourire sur le visage de Marco s'éteignit doucement, révélant une petite déception. «Je pensais que tu avais dis quelque chose. Mh, » il reprit un sourire, mais malicieux cette fois. Jean se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser, puis... _Oh mon dieu non._

Dans cette position, il était vulnérable. Affreusement vulnérable.

Les mains de Marco, en une seconde, vinrent chatouiller les cotés de Jean, qui libéra un énorme rire.

«A-Arrête ! Ma- Hey ! Haha... C'est pas, haha, drôle ! » il tentait de se débattre, mais Marco le tenait fermement, et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il riait beaucoup trop, il ne serait bientôt plus capable de respirer !

Marco libéra sa prise après quelques minutes, et s'allongea à côté de Jean, à moitié encore sur son torse.

«Marco... ? Comment tu réagirais si je t'avouais quelque chose de..? » il toussa un peu maladroitement, se rasseyant brusquement, et incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire ensuite.

«Je t'écoute, Jean, tu peux tout me dire. » le brun frotta le dos du plus petit, lui offrant son sourire rassurant habituel.

«Eh bien, voilà. Je n'ai pas trop pensé à comment te le dire, mais... Argh ! Enfin, tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je p-pense que... Hum, enfin, on se connaît depuis longtemps, tu sais ? Puis, on est comme qui dirait meilleurs amis, et tu comptes énormément pour moi, et je t-t'aime énormément, mais... Il y a, qu-quelque chose en plus, au fond de moi. Je... J'aimerai te suivre pour chacun de tes petits voyages, et ne jamais t'abandonner seul à la nature et au monde entier. J'aimerai énormément être ton compagnon, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Je- Argh, il y a tant de choses que je n'arrive pas à dire- J'aimerai être celui que tu aimeras et protégeras, et être celui qui t'aimera et te protégera. J'aimerai que tu me laisses une chance, peut-être... ? Enfin bref, je- » Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de fermer ses yeux et de dire d'une traite, «Je t'aime vraiment, Marco Elric ! »

Il n'y eut aucun mots échangés pendant un moment. Jean avait toujours les yeux fermés, inquiet de la réponse du brun. Ce dernier n'était pas prêt, et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, et ça l'enchantait au plus haut point possible inimaginable. Il était bouche bée, et ne savait que faire. Il retournait ces sentiments, et aimait Jean secrètement depuis si longtemps, qu'il pensait que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Il pensait qu'il était en train de rêver. Pourtant non, Jean était réellement face à lui, et venait réellement de lui déclarer ses sentiments. Il s'approcha lentement, délicatement du châtain, et prit son visage dans ses mains presque moites. Ses joues s'accordaient harmonieusement avec celles de Jean, les deux paires tintées de rouge. Marco releva légèrement la tête du châtain, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, et Marco se demanda _pourquoi ?_ Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il se contenta d'approcher son visage du sien, ce rapide mouvement semblait éternel pour les deux jeunes hommes. Leurs lèvres se connectèrent, passionnément, amoureusement. Ce baiser était doux, mais _affamé_ à la fois. L'un voulait l'autre, et vice-versa. L'un était fait pour l'autre, et vice-versa. L'un collait parfaitement avec l'autre, et vice-versa. L'un aimait l'autre, et vice versa. A travers ce baiser, ils ressentirent tous deux leur amour pour chacun d'eux qu'ils gardaient enfoui dans leur cœur. A travers ce baiser, cet amour rayonnait, et osait enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, une respiration saccadée. Ils rencontrèrent leurs lèvres encore et encore, de petits baiser doux se déposant rapidement, de plus en plus rapidement, contre chacune de leur lèvres. Définitivement à bout de souffle, ils restèrent dans le lit, collés l'un à l'autre, se câlinant et se réchauffant mutuellement de l'air froid de la douce nuit printanière. Ils se contemplaient sans rien dire, un sourire au lèvre. Un sourire satisfait, un sourire soulagé, un sourire _heureux_.

Après un long silence, pas ce silence gênant, ce silence satisfait, Marco soupira à l'oreille de son bien aimé.

«Je t'aime vraiment, Jean Rockbell. »


End file.
